


Restless

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: Leather And Lace [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angsty Bucky, Bucky has issues, Bullriding AU, F/M, Multi, bullriding related violence, cowboy!Bucky, cowboy!Steve, more of an ambiguous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve had only known one way of life, but after a wreck during a ride, Bucky finds his life turned upside-down. Now he has to relearn how to live, and Darcy is only too willing to help.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Cowboy/Bullriding AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: 2012, Kansas City

  Bucky leaned his forehead against the wall of the locker-room, the cold tile in direct contrast to the sweaty heat of his flesh. He could hear all the others in the room walking around, commenting on their bulls or the current gathering of Buckle Bunnies. He ignored them all, focusing instead on calming his heart and his ire. He had yet to succeed when he felt a hand curl around his shoulder.

  “Don’t beat yourself so much over this, Buck.” Steve kept his hand resting lightly on his friend’s shoulder, mindful of the injury Bucky had sustained last season. 

  No one had expected Bucky to ride again, but the man could out stubborn a mule. Still, Steve worried for his friend. Bucky pushed himself to recover and he was still pushing himself.

  “I got a god-damned 70.25! Fuck!” Bucky pushed off the wall, shaking off Steve’s hand. He got a fucking 70.25 on a bull that any rookie could cover. He hadn’t gotten such a shitty score since he was a gangly-legged greenhorn.

  “You’ve got a re-ride. Plus, it wasn’t your fault, Dr. Doom was hopping like a child’s toy. No one could’ve gotten a better score on him.” Steve had seen weak bulls before; just like a human there were just days they were not feeling it. Didn’t mean the cowboys set to ride them didn’t get pissed off about it though.

  “I should’ve!” Bucky wanted to slam his hand into the wall, but he could already feel the ache rising up his arm. Dr. Doom might have been playing out there on the dirt, but his hopping and popping had pulled his god-damned riding arm just right.

  “Buck-”      

  “Just shut-up, Steve.” Bucky sighed and turned around so he could lean his back against the wall. He smiled wearily up at his friend, hoping his face didn’t reveal just how much pain he was in. “You better get out there before they think you’re too scared to ride.”

  “Stop talking shit.” Steve shook his head as he took a few steps back towards his gear. He gathered everything before heading towards the door. “And don’t think this is over.”

  Bucky groaned, his back slipping down the wall until he could curl up with his arms on his knees and head dropped between them. Damn Steve, he knew his friend well enough he knew that he wouldn’t just drop it. He wondered if he could find some nice, little Buckle Bunny to keep Steve occupied that night.

* * *

  The crowd cheered as Bucky kicked a leg up and over the chute, slipping down to straddle Hydra. He had ridden the bull several times before, had even covered him with a score of 87.50 last year. He knew how the bull moved, he was familiar with each and every trick that he could pull out. 

  Bucky let the sounds of the crowd, of the announcers, the music, and his crew fade away as he settled himself. He focused his mind instead on the eight seconds to come, on the earthy sent of the dirt, the raw smell of the bulls, the bucking between his thighs, and the lingering taste of stale tobacco embedded in his tooth guard. 

  With his mind settled he fixed his rope, wrapping it around his hand until he felt secure. He slapped his other hand down on the fingers curled around the rope and tested his hold. He moved himself in to position once more before nodding to the crew to open the chute.

  With the metal clang of the gate opening Hydra shot out of the chute already bucking. Every turn, every twist, kick and buck the bull made Bucky compensated for. The pain in Bucky’s arm faded into nothing as he fought with that piece of pissed off beef. He didn’t think, never allowed a thought to enter his head. For those eight seconds Bucky’s mind ceased to function beyond staying put. 

  The sounding of the buzzer broke through the blankness, forcefully pulling Bucky back to reality. Pulling on the tail of his rope, Bucky released his hand and dismounted. As soon as his feet it the dirt he took off running, leaving Hydra to Hawkeye and the rest of his bullfighters. He ran until he reached the sharkcage and hopped on top, laying on his back to catch his breath.

  The sirens sounded off in the arena, buckets of confetti pouring from the ceiling. 90, a fucking 90! A huge, ear to ear smile spread across his face as Bucky leapt up to do a backflip off of the sharkcage and started punching the air. He had it in the fucking bag!

* * *

  Pushing through the crowds in the back, Bucky’s eyes searched for his friend. He found him eventually, leaning against the wall leading to the lockers, talking with Phil.

  “Nice riding out there, Bucky.” Phil reached out to shake the man’s hand as soon as he was in reach. Phil had been working the circuit since both cowboys had been in diapers, but out of all the riders he had seen through the years those two were his favorite. 

  “Thanks, nice work yourself. Though I see ya lost another hat.” Bucky laughed as Phil cradled his torn and trampled hat to his chest. The man probably lost more hats than any of the riders combined. 

  “Hazards of the job, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thankfully these are pretty much a dime a dozen.” Phil had learned his first year as a clown that it was best to leave his finer gear at home.

  “Same here. Think I’d probably ride even if I had both legs torn off.” Bucky ignored the glare he was receiving from Steve. They had had many arguments on the subject of Bucky riding injured, and he was loath to have another one. Mostly after the night he had.

  “If anyone could do it, it would be you. Look, I’ve got to go do twenty down at the sponsors’ booths. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Phil patted each of their shoulders before taking off towards the front gates.

  Continuing to ignore Steve, Bucky gathered up his gear and headed into the lockers. His shoulder was still hurting from his encounter with Dr. Doom, and his ride on Hydra had only aggravated it. All he wanted to do was get back to their hotel, rub it down and maybe have a soak. Of course Steve would never let things go so easy.

  “Buck, I think we need to-”

  “No we don’t, what we need to do is clock our time with the sponsors, maybe find some girl, and head back to the hotel.” Bucky stuffed everything in his bag haphazardly and left the lockers.

  “No, what we need to do is make a visit to Sports Medicine.” Steve followed Bucky out of the locker, grabbing his own gear on the way out. His friend may think he had hidden it well, but Steve could see how Bucky was favoring his left shoulder. That damn ride on Dr. Doom had done more damage than Bucky would admit.

  “I’m fine, a little sore, but fine.” Bucky continued forward, his thought from earlier returning. Neither him nor Steve made it a habit to pick up some girl every night, but there were times when it got lonely or the night had been hard and they would find some girl who was willing to offer a little comfort. Bucky knew there was no way he would be able to entertain that night, but if he could find someone for Steve his friend might be distracted enough to let the shoulder thing go.

  Moving through the mass of people behind the chutes, Bucky scanned for and woman that fit his friend’s taste. His eyes settled on a curvy young woman about three yards away. She wasn’t very tall, but she was beautiful. Her long brown hair was unbound and fell down her back in gentle waves. She turned before he got too close and he couldn’t help but giggle at the shirt she wore. Curving across her rather impressive chest was a plain black image of a cowboy on a bucking bull with the words “Real Men Last 8 Seconds” written above it.

  She looked up as he made his way to her. He could hear Steve huff, but the clacking of his boots continued behind him. It only took a few seconds for him to finally reach her, a bright smile across his face.

  “Good evening Ma’am.” Bucky tipped his hat at the woman at the same time he heard Steve’s footsteps stop. He was sure if he turned around, it would be to a slack mouthed Steve. Not that he could blame him, this woman was beautiful. She also appeared to be unimpressed with either of them as she rolled her eyes and settled her hands on her hips.

  “Good evening, what can I help you with?” 

  The woman seemed preoccupied with something as she kept looking behind her. It was possible that she was there for a particular cowboy, or contractor as it may be as Bucky noticed the direction of her gaze. Behind her Thor Odinson, the contractor of the year, stood with his wife Jane as they spook with Tony Stark, one of the biggest sponsors and owner of several of the rankest bulls.

  Bucky shook his head. If she was looking for a night with Thor she would be sorely disappointed. Thor was devoted to his wife completely. Stark on the other hand, well Stark would probably take her right there on the dirt if she asked. Redirecting her attention to Steve would be a favor to her, Steve would treat her like she should be treated.

  “My friend and I were just wondering if you would like to head off to Miss Kitty’s with us for a drink?” Bucky could see Steve shuffling out of the corner of his eyes, the man’s hat in his hands.

  “Thank you for the offer, but I’m going to have to decline.” She smiled at the two men as though she knew a secret, and took a step back.

  “Not even to celebrate our advancing to the next round?” Bucky gave her a pout, a look he had been told melted hearts and panties. The only problem was that it didn’t seem to faze her. She just gave them both a smile, stepped up and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and then moved to press one to his.

  “If you two are looking for a one-night stand, you are barking up the wrong tree. Congratulations though, I will be watching you tomorrow. Good luck.” 

  “Well, I’ll just have to make sure to find you then. I’m not going to take no for an answer tomorrow.” Bucky was never one to press, though a little flirting never hurt anyone. Still, he stepped back so he didn’t crowd her and gave her a smile.

  “Darcy! You ready to go?”

  The woman, Darcy, looked back to where Stark had hollered and gave a quick nod. Bucky shook his head, yeah there would be no celebratory drinks. Not if she was with Stark.

  “You might just have to. Goodnight boys.” Darcy winked at both men before turning away and walking to curl herself under Tony’s arm.

  “Hitting on one of Stark’s girls, probably not the smartest thing you have ever done.” Steve set his hat back on his head, his eyes still on the young woman that had plastered herself to Stark’s side. “And speaking of things you have done that are not smart-”

  “Don’t start. Come on, lets get our sponsor stuff done and get back to the hotel. I need sleep if I’m going to take that buckle tomorrow.” 

* * *

  The locker room was full as all the men prepared for the event that afternoon. Cowboy Church had already finished and the event center was loud as everyone began their work for the day. Bucky leaned back on the bench, his hand wrapped around the rhinestone cross his Ma had given him several years ago. He said a silent prayer of his own, ignoring everyone around him. Once finished he pressed a kiss to the cross and stood up.

  His shoulder still ached, worse than the night before, but he refused to bow out. He had lost out on winning the World Finals last year because of his wreck, he would be damned if he lost out this year because of the same thing.

  “You sure you are fit to ride today?” Steve worried for his friend. Both of them have had dreams of winning the finals since they were small children, but only Bucky seemed to go after it so single-mindedly. Oh, Steve wanted to win, they all did, but he never took it to the extremes that Bucky did. 

  Steve knew why he was the way he was. Bucky had made a promise to his sister Rebecca. Things had been different when they had been younger. Steve had gone to live on the Barnes Ranch when he had been thirteen and his mother had died. Him and Bucky, already friends, grew as close as brothers. Things with Becca had been different. Steve and Becca had grown close, until at the age of sixteen Steve had asked her out. 

  That summer things had been dreamlike. The three of them went everywhere together. Becca used to go on and on about how her boys were going to grow up to be world champion bullriders. She went to every rodeo and event, cheering both of them on. Things had changed by the end of that summer though.

  Becca had gone out with a few of her girl friends to the lake to swim while Steve and Bucky practiced out on the drop barrel Bucky’s dad had set up out in the barn. She had left early that morning, but never returned. Her body was finally found several days later after they drained the lake. 

  After that both Steve and Bucky drove headfirst into the rodeo like they never had, both of them planning to win the finals for Becca.

  “I’m as fit as I’ve ever been. And I don’t want any more talk about it today. I’m only two-hundred points away from bypassing Sam, I need my head in the game and not dealing with your worrying.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair before placing his hat snuggly on his head. He had been able to bypass Steve the night before after they got to the hotel simply by locking his door and turning off his phone. If only it could be that easy all the time.

  “I saw what bull you are riding.” Steve frowned as he thought about the lineup. He would be riding Red Skull, a bull he had covered several times before. He wasn’t worried about himself, but Bucky on the other hand… 

  “Yeah, what of it? He’s a good bull.” Bucky slipped out of the locker room, making his way towards the dirt. The fan club members with early admittance tickets were already wandering around, taking their tours of the arena and the bulls, meeting their favorite cowboys. Bucky shook his head, he hadn’t realized just how long he had been in the locker room.

  “Ultron has never been covered.” Steve wanted to grab a hold of Bucky and shake some sense into him. 

  “Yet, I know I can do it.” He had ridden the bull once, bucked off at three seconds, but he was sure he could take him now.

  “God-damn it Bucky!” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t even know why Ultron is still allowed to buck. Shit, he is a fucking headhunter if I have ever seen one.”

  “He’s the rankest bull in the pen right now. If I cover him I’m guaranteed at least a 90.” Bucky dumped his gear in a corner and went off to make his rounds along the sponsors’ booths.

  Steve watched him go with a sigh. What his friend was guaranteed was a broken back and a wheelchair.

* * *

 

  Bucky kneeled down behind the chutes, cross clutched tightly in his hand. He prayed, asking for protection, asking for strength, and asking to win. He remade his promise to his sister and to himself, before finishing and heading over to the chute where Ultron was bucking wildly.

  Ultron was the rankest bull bucking that year. He was large a large bull with a dark gray hide and thick, large horns. The son of Iron-Man, he had been bred, raised, and trained by Thor Odinson, and was owned by Tony Stark. He was the prize that every cowboy had their eyes on, ands Bucky was determined to be the one to finally cover him. 

  Bucky flung his leg up over the chute, his thighs spreading the straddle the bull. Ultron was already bucking, but Bucky refused to let that damned beast win. He settled himself down, cleared his mind and wrapped his hand. It took longer than normal, but Bucky was finally confident and nodded to the crew.

  The chute gate flung open and Ultron exploded out and onto the dirt with more violence than Bucky had ever experienced. He kicked and bucked, flinging his horns around wildly. Bucky tried to hold on, but Ultron started spinning, forcing Bucky down into the well.

  The power it took to hold on while riding on the side of the bull was enough to send burning pains through his shoulder. Unable to hold on anymore, Bucky pulled on his rope, but it would budge and he ended up being strung up. Ultron continued spinning and bucking, dragging Bucky along with him. Bucky looked like a ragdoll as he bounced against the bull’s side.

  Hawkeye and his team dove into the fray, distracting Ultron enough for Tripp to slip in and cut Bucky loose. As soon as his body hit the ground Ultron rounded on him, and before the bullfighters could lead him away, he stomped down onto Bucky’s side. Bucky could feel the blow to his stomach and the crunch to his already dislocated shoulder. He could feel as a hoof clipped across his jaw, slicing straight through his flesh.

  After what felt like hours, the bullfighters and safety riders finally led Ultron back behind the chutes. Bucky closed his eyes, darkness creeping in as he heard the announcers to remain calm.   

 


	2. Part Two: 2015, Pueblo, Colorado

 

  Steve worked the rosin into his rope with a rhythmic back and forth motion. The action was second nature to him, having done it over and over again since childhood. Not having to pay attention to what he was doing afforded him the time to watch his friend.   
 

Bucky stood a little ways off, his arms resting on the chute gates as he leaned over to watch the men working on the dirt. There was and air of sadness to the man, something that had followed him since that last wreck three years ago.

  After being carried out of the arena Bucky had been rushed off to the hospital. Steve had finished out the night, riding Shield for a measly 75 points, before going to visit his friend. Bucky had been in bad shape, having undergone an emergency surgery to save his left arm. Sadly the arm and shoulder had been so torn up that nothing could be done.

  Steve felt his stomach clench as he watched Bucky run a hand over the mangled shoulder. Bucky’s Ma had told him it had become a habit somewhere around a month after the surgery. For a long time they had despaired that Bucky would waste away, but then one day a representative of Tony Stark’s showed up at the Barnes Ranch. 

  Bucky had been fitted and given a new, state-of-the-art prosthetic. It allowed him to do normal, every day things, as well as typical ranch work. It was waterproof, moved just like a real arm, but with the strength of three. The only thing it couldn’t do was allow Bucky to ride again. Oh, the arm was strong enough, which Bucky had proven over and over again on his family’s ranch. The problem was with the arm’s enhanced strength and ability, it was believed that it gave Bucky and unfair advantage over the other riders who couldn’t lock their hands in place. And so Bucky had been forced to retire.

  Steve had thought that his days of traveling with his best friend were through, that Bucky would remain at home to help his Ma and Pa. Bucky had other plans though. As soon as he was able, Bucky had taken off with Steve, determined to remain his traveling partner. Not that Steve really minded, it helped him to focus better with Bucky by his side. It would have been better for Bucky to have stayed though.

  Most of the cowboys either ignored the arm or were so fascinated by it. Bucky was treated by most others as some sort of legend, the man who survived Ultron. The rookies on the other hand had a lot to learn about manners.

  Several of the rookies hadn’t understood the dynamic between their fellow cowboys, thinking they could behave like children on the playground. This resulted in several nasty names thrown Bucky’s way. It didn’t take long before they were reprimanded, but Sam, by Fury, and by Steve himself, but still the damage was done.

  Releasing the rope and removing his gloves, Steve went to place his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

  “Come on, the crowds will be entering soon.” Steve smiled softly as Bucky pushed off of the railing and followed him back.

* * *

  
  Bucky slowly walked through the pens, his eyes taking in each and every bull. He took note of the way this bull shifted right when he passed by, and how that bull advanced forward two steps. His gaze traced over the curve of their backs, the thickness of their necks, and the structure of their legs. He imagined that he could feel how each one would kick and buck, how they would turn and twist. It was a game he had played with himself since following Steve back out on the circuit. He would study each bull and pair up his predictions with how each actually preformed that night.

  Slowing to a stop, Bucky’s eyes landed on a particular bull. He wasn’t as large as the others around him, he could never be ridden by one of the taller cowboys like Steve, but there was something about him that made him stop.

  “I know he’s small, but he bucks like a dream. Bred and raised him myself.” 

  Bucky’s perusal of the beast was interrupted by a voice behind him. The pens were always filled with contractors, trainers, and the like. But most all of them knew to leave him alone. Taking a breath, Bucky turned to find a short, pretty woman standing beside him. 

  She looked much like the other women present at the events, dressed in jeans, pearl snap shirt, and dusty old cowboy boots. Her hair, a cascade of dark brown, was topped by a large brimmed cowboy hat. She smiled at him as she stuck her hands into her pockets.

  “Long time no see, cowboy. I’ve heard you’ve been hanging around.” The woman leaned against the side of the pen, one leg crossed over the other.

  Bucky blinked down at her as he tried to recall her face. She wasn’t one of the many Buckle Bunnies that loitered around, and he hadn’t seen her with any of the men so she wasn’t a wife or girlfriend. Remembering what she had said about the bull, he looked to the pen.

  “This is one of Odinson’s bulls.” He probably should have said more, but he hadn’t talked all that much since the wreck. 

  “Yep, and a fine one too. He’s the son of Heimdall. He might be smaller than his father, but he is just as strong.” The woman tipped her head towards the bull, the smile on her face turning slightly cocky.

  “Didn’t realize that Thor hired breeders from outside.” Bucky might not have been real familiar with the Odinsons, but everyone knew that Bifrost Ranch was completely family owned.

  “He’s not. Thor’s my step brother, he figured my Ma marrying his Pa was enough to make me family. Though it also might have a lot to do with my gift for picking the right sires. I haven’t steered him wrong yet.” The smile was full on cocky now. 

  “Might be.” Bucky moved to lean against the pens only to stop himself. The metal arm might have been helpful for him, but bulls tended to be freaked out by it.

  “You don’t remember me do you?” She pushed herself off the pens and moved to stand directly in front of him. The smile slid off her face, her lips pressing into a hard line. “I was there in Kansas City three years ago.”

  Oh… Oh… well shit. Double shit actually as Bucky remembered that while Ultron had been owned by Stark, the bull had been bred and raised by Thor.

  “Probably why I don’t remember, the bull knocked me pretty hard. Didn’t loose much, but that weekend is a bit patchy.” He could remember being angry at a shit score, he remembered the sirens of the 90 point club, but thankfully he couldn’t remember actually being trampled by Ultron.

  “The night before the wreak you tried your hardest to get my to join you and your friend for a celebratory drink.” She laughed almost ruefully as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

  “This isn’t where you tell me we slept together and I have a child wandering around here is it?” He didn’t really remember the night before, but it was possible that he slept with her. She was beautiful, even if she was more Steve’s type than his.

  “Oh Lord no! I let you both down gently. I was… well I was with Tony, um Stark, at the time. I might have made many errors in judgement in my time, but I’ve never cheated.” The woman set one hand on her hip and held out the other. “I’m Darcy, by the way. Darcy Lewis-Odinson. Ol’ step-daddy dearest insisted I take the family name.”

  Bucky gently took her hand, giving it a slight shake as images flashed behind his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Darcy in a white shirt, tucked snugly under Stark’s arm. “So, I’m guessing you’re no longer with Stark?”

  “Nope, that error in judgement is over and firmly in the past.” Darcy let go of Bucky’s hand and bit her lip. “It actually ended not much longer after that weekend. I had told Tony that he needed to pull Ultron, that bull had a grudge and didn’t care who he took it out on. He wouldn’t listen to me of course…” 

  Darcy pulled back and smiled ruefully up at Bucky. That had been a bad time all around, not just for the man in front of her. Her mother and Odin had been fighting and going through one of their many separations, Jane had found out that she was still not pregnant, and Darcy had been rebelling by dating an older man. The incident with Ultron had just been the icing on the fucking cake.

  “You broke up with him because his bull almost killed me?” Bucky lifted a brow at the woman. It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard stranger things, but most of the time they didn’t involve him.

  “No, I mean, well partly. It was more that I was tired of him acting so reckless all the time. It wasn’t even just with the bulls… well, I’m sure you’ve heard the stories. After the wreck we went to the hospital to make sure you were alright, had a huge blowout and got kicked out of the hospital after we found out you lost your arm. Broke up about a month later after he pulled Ultron from the pen.” It pissed Darcy off that it took a man almost loosing his life to get Tony to listen, but at least that damn bull was no longer a harm to anyone. 

  Bucky reached up and pulled the hat from his head, his metal hand going up to spear through his hair. He had heard that Ultron had been pulled after that wreck. It was one of the reasons that Bucky was confused about Stark paying for his arm; having lost him his biggest moneymaker and all.

  “You wouldn’t happen to know why Stark had done this, would ya?” Bucky held out his metal arm, the light flickering off of it as he turned it.

  “Huh, heard he was going to do it. Much nicer than I expected it to be.” Darcy reached forward and slid a hand along the glimmering plates. Tony had been working on several prosthetic projects during their time together. Originally they had been planned for injured soldiers, the prosthetic as much a weapon as a limb. 

  Darcy slipped her hand back off the arm, her hands slipping into her pockets to keep from grasping at the limb again. “The thing is, Tony may be an arrogant and reckless bastard, but he does have a heart. He had never really thought that Ultron would hurt anyone, and after he did, well…”

  “You mean he felt guilty?” Bucky had had a feeling about that.

  “Yeah, pretty much. That’s just the way he is. He has done so much in his life he is always trying to redeem himself. Though sometimes… sometimes he gets it right.” Giving in, Darcy reached out and wrapped her hand around Bucky’s metal wrist. She had watched his and Roger’s career through the years; they were a little hard to miss. They were both expected to make it into the Legends.

  “I guess.” Bucky turned his wrist until he could wrap his fingers around Darcy’s. He let her go after a gentle squeeze. 

  “Tony designed these things to be even better than a human arm, so why are you back here instead of out there?” Darcy nodded towards where the event for the night would soon end.

  “Turns out Stark made it a little too good. I’m not allowed to ride, they said it was an unfair advantage. The arm is much stronger and I can actually lock the fingers in place if I want to.” Bucky didn’t mention the discussions that were had about the fear of the bulls yanking the arm out of his body, something that was shared between Steve and his Ma.

  “Their loss. I’ve seen you ride, this sport will not be the same without you.” Darcy wasn’t even just saying that. She had seen him take on the rankest bulls and come out on top. There was nothing like watching Bucky Barnes ride. “I’ll tell ya what, why don’t we get that drink I so foolishly turned down before?”

  “Not really anything to celebrate.” Bucky blinked a couple of times. He was sure that last bit had been flirting, but God only knew what she saw in some old patchwork cowboy.

  “Well, Rogers got a good score tonight. We could celebrate that.” Darcy looked up at Bucky from beneath her lashes. She really wasn’t sure what she was doing, Thor had always told her never get involved with a bullrider. Although to be fair Bucky no longer bucked. “Or, we can forget the event and just have a drink. All up to you.”

  “I should probably turn you down, but fuck, my life has been shit lately. Just know that Steve will probably annoy you with questions all night once he realizes who your brother is.” Bucky could just ditch Steve, but they had always been there for the other after an event.

  “I’m used to it. Come on, they’ve got a few more rides left.” Darcy slipped her hand through Bucky’s arm and carefully led him back out towards the chutes. She might regret going for that drink, and yet she might not. Either way, Darcy was pretty sure it would be something she would never forget.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMNIT!!!! I so wanted to finish this up in two parts, but as I’m writing I realized that the last bit would sound funny if I just tacked it onto here. So there will be one more part. We will get a lot more Steve in the next one, which will include the Darcy/Bucky/Steve interaction. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Part Three: 2016, Puente Antiguo, New Mexico

  As it turned out, going out for that drink with Bucky had turned out to be the best decision of Darcy’s life. The night had ended much the way she had figured it would, with her secured firmly beneath Bucky’s sheets. She would have been content if that night had been it, but it turned out that Bucky had other plans. She had spent the next night in his bed, and then every night after each event that year. 

  When the season ended she had taken the risk in asking him to join her at Bifrost Ranch. She had fully expected him to decline; he did have a ranch of his own to return to. To her surprise he accepted, said he had a couple of brothers and uncles that could help his Pa out.

  Bucky had spent the summer with her, learning the finer points of breeding and training, and endearing himself to Jane and her Ma. Things had been almost like a dream, spending their days working the ranch and their evenings curled up somewhere and working each other. 

  Jane and her Ma had visions of wedding bells, but Darcy knew marriage just wasn’t in the cards for them. She woke up each morning expecting to find him gone, but he never failed to be curled around her when her eyes opened. And here she was one year later, returning back home with Bucky by her side. The only difference than the summer before being the tall blond following along like a lost puppy.

  “Thank you for letting me stay.” Steve hitched his duffle up over his shoulder and used his right foot to kick the rusted door of his truck shut. He watched as Bucky slipped his arm around Darcy’s waist. 

  “No need. Now come on, Ma will most likely have hot-cake and coffee ready. And believe me you want that cake as soon as it gets out of the oven.”

* * *

  
  Bucky tossed his duffle on top of the bed just as Darcy flopped face first into the mattress. He laughed at her dramatics and crawled over her to pin her down, his lips leaving nipping little kisses along the back of her neck.

  “I really am grateful that you invited Steve along. I didn’t like to think of him back at Ma and Pa’s all alone.” Gathering up her hair, Bucky pulled it to the side so he could leave a long, heated kiss just below her ear.

  “I’m sure he could’ve survived, but I’m glad to have him.” Darcy slipped her hair away from Bucky’s grip and turned beneath him until she was looking up into his cool blue eyes. She wound her arms around his neck, reaching up to place a kiss against the thick scar running along the left side of his jaw.

  “Really now, only him?” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when Darcy left his jaw to nip at the tip of his nose. He had never been as happy as he had been since he accepted the offer for a drink. 

  “Hm, maybe, I mean you’ve seen that body haven’t you?” Darcy shrieked when Bucky’s fingers went to attacking her sides. It wasn’t fair really, and she had told him that on several occasions, that she was so ticklish when he wasn’t. Though she did know one way to get him back.

  “Oh! Shit, I’m sorry, um…” Steve stood in the doorway of the bedroom across from his, the one Bucky had said he shared with Darcy. It probably shouldn’t surprise him that they were at it, they were always at it. This wasn’t even the first, or the twentieth time he had caught them. “Guys, it just after noon. Couldn’t you wait at least until bedtime?”

  “Nope, Mama likes a bit of afternoon delight.” Darcy copied Bucky from earlier and waggled her brows. She laughed when Steve just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

  “What was it you wanted, Steve?” Bucky slipped off Darcy, adjusting his jeans as he stood. He knew that look on his friend’s face, and he knew it meant that his and Darcy’s activities would be put on hold for awhile.

  “I just wanted to talk with Darcy for a minute.” Steve stood still with his hands in his pockets waiting to see if he would be kicked out or not.

  “Yeah, sure, come in.” Darcy sat up and straightened her clothes the best she could. 

  “I’m going to go and find Thor, maybe pester Jane for awhile.” Bucky gave a quick kiss to Darcy’s forehead and a pat to Steve’s shoulder before he left. He had a pretty good idea what his friend wanted to talk about, and figured it would be easier for him if he made himself scarce. Not that he wouldn’t get Darcy to spill everything later.

  Steve waited until he could hear Bucky slip out the front door before he fully entered the room. He thought about shutting the door, but then thought better of it. He stood just inside, swaying from foot to foot until Darcy took pity on him and patted the bed beside her.

  “Take a seat, Steve.” Darcy smiled wide when Steve sat down beside her, his hand running over and over through his hair. The man could be so cool and collected, but one thing Darcy noticed was how skittish he was around girls. Mostly her.

  “I just wanted to thank you, again, for asking me to stay. I think of Bucky’s family as my own, but it isn’t the same without him there. I fit, but not perfectly.” Steve sighed and scratched at the back of his head. Mrs. Barnes would’ve been upset if she had heard him, she insisted that Steve was just another son of hers. But Steve never felt like he fully fit, not since Becca died at least. Last summer had been strange, living, working, and training at Barnes Ranch with only Bucky’s brothers and uncles. He loved them all, but he had been glad when the summer break had been over.

  “I really wish ya’ll would stop thanking me. It wasn’t any problem. If I hadn’t wanted you to come, I wouldn’t have asked.” Darcy turned on the bed, slipping one leg up on the mattress, so she could face Steve. “We are friends you know. I would even say we are best of friends. So, my place is yours, and we will no more talk on the subject. Is that clear?”

  “Crystal, Ma’am.” Steve laughed and reached up to yank on a bit of her hair. During the past year Steve had gotten to know Darcy, and like she said, became friends. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit jealous of Bucky for having snatched her up first. But he was glad she was there for his friend.

  “That wasn’t all I wanted to say though. I… I want to thank you for sticking with Bucky.” Steve held up a hand when he noticed Darcy’s face pinch and her mouth open to protest. “I know, I don’t have to thank you, but I want to. It’s just he has had such a hard time of it since the wreck, none of us ever thought he would get better. But then you came along.” Steve slid a hand over Darcy’s cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone.

  “It’s not really a one-way street, he’s helped me too.” Darcy felt a waver in her voice at the feel of Steve’s hand on her face. This was most certainly a new development.

  “I know, but… I didn’t like leaving him last summer, but I think it was best. For him I mean. He needed to be away from everything that reminded him of his life before.” Carefully, Steve slid his hand down her neck, slipping it along the curve of her shoulder until he rested his hand on the mattress beside her leg. 

  “Steve, this is a ranch where we breed and raise bucking bulls, hell we were the ones who raised Ultron. I’m not sure this place is vacant of reminders.” Darcy settled back a bit from Steve, suddenly unsure of her decision to ask him to sit.

  “He’s told you about Becca, hasn’t he?” Steve was only taking a guess, though he had a pretty good feeling. Bucky had never told any of the women in his life before, but he had seen the way Bucky looked and acted around Darcy. His guess was confirmed when Darcy nodded her head. “He’s never really healed from her death. I’m not sure any of us have, but he has had the most trouble. As much as we all hated him being away, we all knew he needed it. And I think it’s working. He’s healing, and we… I’m thankful to you for that.” 

  Darcy was speechless. Bucky had told her about his sister, about what had happened and how it had affected his family. She knew, but as she sat there in front of Steve she saw reflected the same pain in his eyes that she saw daily in Bucky’s. It made her want to gather him up in her arms and never let go. And since Darcy was all about gut feelings that was just what she did.

  Steve huffed as the wind was knocked out of him. He hadn’t expected Darcy to practically throw herself at him, but there he was being squished to death by a curvy little cowgirl. He laughed a bit and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. 

  They remained that way for sometime, just locked in each other’s arms. Finally Darcy pulled back, her eyes a little wet as she looked up at him.

  “Thank you for letting me look after him.” Darcy closed her eyes as Steve leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. She heard him get up and leave the room, but she didn’t open her eyes until she felt the bed dip back down a moment later. 

  “Bucky!” 

  “Don’t act so surprised, you know how nosey I can be.” Bucky tapped the tip of her nose. He hoped she didn’t notice just how shiny his eyes were, or how he was having a hard time keeping his breath even.

  “I… I swear that wasn’t what it looked like. He, I… he was just thanking me was all.” Darcy wasn’t sure how long he had been watching them, and even though nothing actually happened, the intimacy of the moment made her feel guilty.

  “Don’t fret so much. I know what was going on.” Bucky slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest before flinging them down so she was pinned under him once again. “But I do think that maybe we need to talk. The three of us.”

  “The, what?” Darcy blinked up at her boyfriend/lover/partner. He surely wasn’t suggesting what she thought he was… surely.

  “Sugar, there are a few things that I probably should have told you before. Like the fact that we took our Mamas’ lessons about sharing very seriously.” Bucky winked and delved down to press a heated kiss against her mouth. It wasn’t what he been planning, but sometimes Bucky knew that you had to just go with the flow. Plus his Ma had always told him that he couldn’t fight the current.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I know, probably not what a lot of you had hoped for when it came to the relationship, but this is where the story took me. 
> 
> Now, I don’t plan on revisiting this story, so I invite anyone that wants to continue this, go ahead. Just let me know if you do so I can read it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the product of watching some PBR and realizing that Bucky and Steve would be wonderful as cowboys. It has kind of taken on a life of its own, but this will only be two chapters. Which hopefully I will be able to get the next one out tomorrow. I hope this is ok, I’m actually sick right now and it has been several years since I’ve written a bullriding AU. I know Darcy wasn’t in here too much, but she will be in the next part.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
